User blog:Vgfsirius/Sirius Claiming
I Wrote this as my claiming story on the CHB RP wiki back in October 2011. I just managed to get it back. My Temperament: Usually calm, laid-back, distant and unpredictable Gender: Male Appearance: 6'4" when standing up, weighing 185 lbs. Dark Brown somewhat-shaggy hair, often long enough to reach his nose and cover his eyes. Although very tall, he doesn't draw attention to himself. Very fast reflexes, to the point where he doesn't think about some things until AFTER they happen, like grabbing a spinning blade out of the air, only then realizing that he could have lost a finger. This makes him twitchy sometimes, constantly fiddling with whatever is nearby. History: He was born in California, between Anaheim and LA on March 17th 1993, St Patricks Day. He was young, only 2 when his family moved to a suburb north of Indianapolis, Indiana. Diagnosed with ADD when he started first grade. School sucked, whats new? It was around this time that he joined Cub Scouts, eventually joining Boy Scouts when he turned 12. In school he would lose his homework, barely managing to pass classes. It wasn't that he was dumb, in fact he was quite bright. He just didn't see how writing a 10 page paper about the reign of Fidel Castro would help him in the future. Sirius eventually grew out of being a trouble maker by the end of his Freshman year in High School. He still struggled with his schoolwork, and the only thing he enjoyed was attending Troop meetings every Wednesday night. As a Boy Scout, he is know for being the guy you go to when you need help, whether you needed pointers on how to tie a bowline on a bight, how to build a debris shelter in the middle of the woods with only a hatchet and knife, and perhaps what he is best know for: being able to sharpen said knife and hatchet to optimum sharpness. He was quick to point out that you don't necessarily want a razor grind on a hatchet. In 6th grade, he found the Greek History unit fascinating. The summer after 7th grade, he and several members from his Boy Scout troop went canoeing in the Canadian Boundary Waters for a week with no means of communication to the outside world. Long story short: They were surrounded my hundreds of thousands of acres of forest fires, and barely made it out in time. He wished his crews canoes would go faster, and as if by magic, they did. During his time in scouts, he earned 40+ merit badges and reached the rank of Eagle when he was 17. He had been decorated with numerous awards, such as the '100+ Nights of Camping' Award, and the 'Golden Arrow for Marskmanship'. His junior and senior year, he took a bus from his school to a Vocational school every day, where he took a Computer Repair. His instructor was ex-navy, having been attached to Seal Team 5 as a tech guy for 6. Sirius enjoyed talking about weapons, tactics, and camping with him. He was the only 2nd year student in that class during his Senior year, and thus enjoyed a large amount of freedom and privilege, and spent most of his time studying for his A+ Certification exams from CompTIA, which he passed and received. By this point in his life, Sirius knew he was a demi-god. He had triumphed in battle over many foes 1-on-1. He laughed to think that all the training he'd done with swords and knives he'd gotten at Flea Markets and International Festivals had actually paid off. After getting certified as a computer tech, Sirius got a job at a massive computer store that he also ran a pawn shop out of. His boss, a cute girl named Sandra, whom looked to be 25ish wore a necklace with 7 glass beads on it. Sirius was a very charismatic young demi-god, and had struck up an unlikely friendship with a homeless man who went by the name 'Ollie the Magic Bum'. Ollie would bring in whatever he could find when he dumpster dived, and in return for it, Sirius would buy him cheeseburgers. One night while working late, there was a particularly bad lightning storm. He heard the sound of the secret knock on the backdoor, and Ollie burst in with his shopping cart of salvaged goods. He had a smoldering iMac G3 in it, and immediately asked for a cheeseburger. Long story short, Sirius scavenged the iMac G3, setting it on the workbench and disassembling it carefully. He pratically drooled when a Damascus blade dropped out onto his anti-static mat. Setting it aside, Sirius connected the G3's IDE harddrive to his laptop. What happened next changed him forever. The screen lit up as ancient Greek text flashed across the screen. He must have sat staring at the changing text for 4 hours, entranced. The images and ideas, diagrams, pictures, data, and drawings from Hephaestus's forge of unknown origin burned into his brain, and he woke later, passed out on the floor with Sandra standing over him. After swearing for a few sentences, she informed Sirius that he had sent off a GIANT beacon when he absorbed the data, and monsters might be coming soon. He should probably get to Camp Half-Blood before he endangered the mortals of Indianapolis. Sandra said not to worry, she'd already packed for him. Sirius sarcastically asked when he'd be paid for the last 2 years work (plus all the employee of the month bonuses). She motioned with her chin at a HUGE bag of coins on the workbench. This looked like a novelty money bag in an old western movie. He stuck his hand inside and let the drachmas trickle through his fingers. "Orion's Loincloth!", he swore. There was alot of drachmas. She shoved him into a taxi, put a few twenties into his hand, and told him to look after her lil' sister Zandra if he could. Thus began his journey to Half-Blood Hill. Weapons: Sword/knives/daggers, Likes: Water, Horses, camping, archery, forging weapons, canoeing, Mountain Dew, computers. God Parent: Poseidon ...OR son of Apollo OR Son of Hades. Okay sorry for the novel, lol, but the part about the iMac G3 is important to Sirius's overall character background. Vgfsirius 01:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Vgfsirius 02:03, October 9, 2011 (UTC) you need to put some history and personality sirius, i know you have a burnt hands but still.[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 12:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The greek camp doesn't have legacies. And I don't understand what the computers have to do with Hephaestus.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 16:36, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hephaestus keeps many of his ideas on computers in his workshop. If you didn't guess by now, Hermes is the instructor, and Hermes also is kinda big into technology. (he DID invent the Internet). And i know the Greek camp doesn't have legacies, i forgot to change that back, it was supposed to be a play on words (Hephaestus Legacy) --> 'leg·a·cy, Adjective: Denoting software or hardware that has been superseded but is difficult to replace because of its wide use.' Anyways, Gods are always bringing computer stuff to Hermes to fix. Is there anything else? :) Vgfsirius 21:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Why would Hermes being teaching school, also he invented the internet, but that doesn't mean he'd fix computers, or why Heph would send computers to him to be fixed.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 02:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Well we know the gods can be in many different places at once, and do a verity of things, and according to interviews with Rick Riordan, many gods actually spend alot of time at normal jobs. Also, I don't know if you have any expirence being know as the computer nerd, but in this role, Hephaestus takes on the mentality of an elderly person, who dosen't understand computers, and wrongly lumps all types of electronic technology together, thinking that because Hermes made the internet, he'll be able to fix it. I'd really appreciate it if you would approve my claim so i could start Roleplaying, pleaseseeeee? I'd like go get started BEFORE the dance lol. Vgfsirius 05:26, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sirius it's Ghost Bach asked me to handle this part could you give any proof that Rick said this stuff? Because as far as I know he never said anything. We'll try and get this claimed fore the dance. "So remember never surrender 'Cause the unrelenting constancy of love and hope Will rescue and restore you from any scope"-Ghost the Narrator 14:24, October 18, 2011 (UTC) It was over a year ago, Rick did a live webcast from Texas, i Dont have a recording, only screenshots, but he took questions from the audience, and that is how i know of it. PS Did you know that the Stoll brothers are named after students of his, twins? Vgfsirius 20:38, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Is it at least on the Percy Jackson wiki somewhere, or camp half blood wiki or whatever the wiki is called for the books? It's nothing personal, but as far as canon things go, I can't just take the word of someone I don't know at face value.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 13:02, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Instead of just crossing out a huge chunk, could you just remove it and make sure what's flows?BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Done. Lol I never planned to have a huge backstory, which is why i chose this wiki instead of the fanfic wiki. Anything else? Vgfsirius 19:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC) How did he know he was a demigod?? He would have met a satyr by then...[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Back in The Last Olympian, Percy demanded that all demi-gods be claimed by the time they were 16, right? We can assume that's how, but id REALLY like to save that for a later story. Vgfsirius 20:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) It was 13, he would have to be brought the camp as well[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 22:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts